pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: The Search for their Parents Pt. 9
Part 9 The next morning, the kids all woke up to their big plans for them to get going. Manhattan wasn't much farther, so the rest they got would help them out greatly. Candace still seemed a little groggy. "I feel like I slept on a mound of dirt. I feel like that because I really did," she said. Then a belly rumble came from Buford. "Buford hungry," he said to his friends. "Breakfast, Isabella?" "We don't have any food Buford," said Isabella. "But don't feel down. We'll get some," said Phineas. Ferb looked at the map. "And from the looks of things, Manhattan is just a few more miles away. We'll be there in no time!" "Well, then, let's go! We're Manhattan bound!" said a determined Stacy. So the kids continued their hiking. The battle aboard Ivor's ship was at a drastic level now. Perry was ready to initiate his plan with the help of his two secret agent friends and his one and only nemesis. "BREAK!" the humans yelled. Doofenshmirtz and Carl made funny faces over at Ivor. "WHY YOU INFERIOR MAGGOTS!" Ivor yelled as he blasted an energy beam at them which they dodged in time. "HEY, IVY! YOU'D BETTER TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR, BECAUSE I THINK YOUR REFLECTION RAN AWAY SCREAMING!" Monogram taunted. "YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSULTS!" Ivor screamed with another blast. Monogram dodged that in time. Unbeknown to them, a lot of people were actually watching the fight from afar as they saw the ship hovering above them. Among them were Doofenshmirtz's girlfriends who dumped him: the woman he met online, the girl from his date at Phineas and Ferb's restaurant, the backup singer from "I Must Impress My Professor", and even Elizabeth the whale woman. "Heinz is on that ship...I can sense it," they all said at the same time. "He's actually fighting for good instead of evil..." Back on the ship, Perry coiled his beaver tail up into a spring and started bouncing with it up to the machine powering Ivor's abilities. "Wow!" said Monogram. "Wow!" said Carl. "Wow!" said Doofenshmirtz. Ivor looked up and saw Perry on the machine. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled in despair. Perry simply stuck his finger in a place that he shouldn't stick his finger in because that was the source of the machine's power. And so, the machine overloaded and blew up, thus draining all of Ivor's new power and stopping his insanity. "My power...it's gone," he said. Phineas and Ferb and friends finally made it to Manhattan! There was just one thing to do: get breakfast and head for the building that had both Phineas and Candace's father and Ferb's mother living in neighboring apartments. "Ah, New York New York. It's a heck of a town," said Phineas. "Now then, how about somethin' to eat?" Buford asked in big time hunger. "Right! Breakfast!" said Jeremy. They all stopped and got some special toast and bagels and other breakfast related meals. "Now that was a good breakfast," said Baljeet. "Quite continental for the continent," said Isabella. "Now let's go meet the parents and get this busting thing over with," said Candace. They began searching all over town for their parents. They got a taxi cab and began to get in. "Man, this is a very spacious cab for all of us," said Stacy. "Yeah. How unexpected," said Jeremy. "Where ya headed off to?" the driver asked. Phineas handed him the address. "Can you take us to that address?" he asked. "No problem," said the driver. The driver looked somewhat Asian and nerdy. But he still had momentum. Then he noticed that he's seen the kids before. "Oh my gosh! You're the kids from Phineas and Ferb! In fact, you two ARE Phineas and Ferb!" he said in excitement. "Yes. Yes we are," said Phineas. "Tell you what! I'll give you all a ride free of charge for your autograph!" the driver offered. "Why not?" said Phineas. He and Ferb gave him their autographs and got the ride for free so everyone could ride with no need for pocket change. "And you and that girl look cute together," the driver told Phineas about him and Isabella. Isabella just scooted over closer with that idea in mind. So, they started heading out for the place the parents were living at. They drove through many sites and saw many interesting people, including one girl with long, curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail near the top of her head, and freckles on her nose. She was not fat but not thin, and also not tall but not short. She had heavy clothing on and weird looking earrings. "Now this is cruising in style," said Candace. Back aboard the ship, Ivor was really drained of his power. He was breathing heavily and then looked up and saw the people he locked up in his prison earlier in the movie. "Hi there!" he said casually like Norm. Perry just whacked him with his tail and sent him flying out the same emergency exit from earlier with the slime demons. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shrieked as he fell out of the ship. "OH, JUST SHUT UP!" said Doof. "That was great work, Agent P! You saved the world from a great evil of an ancient prophecy and are now welcome back in the agency full time!" said a proud Monogram. "Just out of curiosity, what was that great evil that Ivor was talking about?" Carl wondered. "You know, I'm not really sure about that. We probably should have asked them that before Perry the Platypus delivered the finishing blow," Doofenshmirtz then thought. That was when the ship started going kaboom and debris started falling from the rafters. "Something tells me we'd better get outta here," said Carl. "Riiiiiiight," said Doofenshmirtz. They all jumped out of the emergency exit and made it out with a bang, and Perry opened up his parachute and got them all safe for falling and landing softly. "So...anyone gonna look back at this and laugh?" Heinz asked the agent, the major, and the intern. They all just stared blankly at him. "What?" he asked. Lawrence and Linda finally reached Manhattan themselves. "This is where the kids said they were going, so we finally made it," said Linda. "Well, it won't be that easy. After all, it's a pretty big town," said Lawrence. "I know. I just want to bring our kids home. We'll be one big happy family again. Like when we first met," Linda then replied with one more flashback. *flashback* Linda introduces her son and daughter to their new father and new brother. Linda: Kids, this is your new father Lawrence. And he even has a son named Ferb. He's going to be your new brother from now on. Little Phineas: Hi, Ferb. I'm Phineas. Little Candace: And I'm Candace. Little Ferb: *no words* Lawrence: He's more of a man of action. Little Ferb: *waves British flag and it hits his nose and leaves him in a blank stare* Little Phineas: I like him. Little Candace: Me too! Linda: I'm very happy for you kids. Lawrence: Me too. *end of flashback* Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher just looked up at the skies of New York and continued their search for their kids. "I'd be devastated if something bad happened to them," Linda told Lawrence. "It's all right. We're close now," said Lawrence. They were indeed. The kids finally reached their destination and the final stretch to the parents. "Well, here we are!" said Candace. "Our goal is within sight," said Ferb. They went in and saw a man working at the main desk for the people living in the condo. He was an African American like Holly, in his beginning 20's, wore glasses, and some facial hair around his chin. "Excuse me. Do you know where we can find a Mr. Flynn and a Mrs. Fletcher living here in this exactly condo?" Phineas asked the man at the desk. "Let me see...Mr. Flynn...Mrs. Fletcher...why yes! They're living here. They are in apartments 846 and 847 on the top floor!" said the man. "Thanks!" said Phineas. "Always nice to see you kids here with a great bond and working together for everyday travel," said the man. "Uh...yeah!" said Stacy. "Well, thanks again!" said Isabella. The man was inspired by their appearance and thought to himself, "Hmmmmmm.......those kids inspired me with my art." The kids then took the elevators and pressed the button for the top floor. "TO THE TOP FLOOR!" the Fireside Girls yelled. It was only a few minutes away. Linda and Lawrence reached the exact address too. "Could this be the place?" Linda asked. Lawrence then asked the cab driver who drove the kids here about them. "Excuse me, but have you seen a boy with a large nose, one with green hair, and a girl who has a long neck and orange hair down to her shoulders?" he asked. "Why yes. Yes I did," said the cab driver. "They're in this exact condo right now!" "Then we finally caught up to them!" said Lawrence. "Come on, Lawrence! Let's go!" said Linda. They rushed into the condo and headed for their children on the top floor. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages